Computing systems with touch-sensitive displays may detect input touches from a user's finger, a stylus, an object, and the like. Examples of such input touch gestures may include a tap, a hold-and-release gesture, a drag-and-drop gesture, etc. In some cases, the touch display may be configured to display a user interface with which the user may interact via such input touches. As an example, a user may perform a drag-and-drop touch gesture to reposition an image displayed on the touch display. Some computing systems may be further configured to track multiple touches, allowing programs to make use of complicated multi-touch gestures such as resizing, rotating, etc.